themasonmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Canon
This page is a list and a database about Canonical universes contained within the wiki. Synopsis The Canons are another word for individual universes/multiverses. I uhhhhhh Mason Mafia general Mason Mafia General is a canon that encompasses all ungrouped pages on the wiki. These are Mason Mafia General canon pages: *Clarence *Minty Fresh *Craig :: Category Link Omniverse I Omniverse I takes place in a multiverse where an individual known as Mason is the one constant between every universe. As such, most Masons are extremely anomalous and also have banded together to form a supersociety where no one gives a shit and everyone hides in they're own void and gives money to Masocorp which is owned by Mason from Universe Dyson-22 which most of the canon centers around. Masocorp develops consumer electronics and military products but also contains horrors they're responsible for creating such as Military Grade Killbot #2, a psychopathic rougue prototype. Bot-141, a manifestation of the Corporations evil, and Subject 13, Masons' test dummy. Omniverse II Omniverse II is almost identical to I except the Masons act more like Masons and don't interact with each other and only see each other on the off chance they run into each other on travels in which case they'll go to a bar or some shit. Masocorp is replaced with the Ouroboros Robotics Foundation, which instead of a masonic Microsoft acts as an eccentric shadow organization with the only remotely human employee being Mason #Dyson-22 himself, who now has achieved his status much more realistically via several robotic enhancements to his brain (and body). Military Grade Killbot #2, BOT-141, and Subject 13 have all been made much realistic, much darker, and much scarier as threats, and everything culminates into Containment Failure Event 113, which gets so bad, the Foundation goes public, exposing humanity to the greatest technological wonders and horrors they will ever see. The Foundation is also capable of Omniversal travel, linking it to any canon ever made, although such crossovers happen rarely. ISOPOD Sector General Isopod Sector Encomapses Earth on plane 665 and the Isopod Sector on plane Y. It involves and breifly follows the crew of the Kaiser, a cruiser-class spacecraft owned by the 7th Imperium; an intergalactic empire with outposts in other realities. Aside from that story, Isopod Sector General includes information about the Isopod Sector; a galactic group and the largest in existence with almost 50 large galaxies. A former weapon manufacturing corporation stands as the antagonist group of the story. This corporation, Saederus has formed a galactic hopping fleet in the hope of expanding its own empire. After laying waste and claiming most of the Caspian galaxy, Saederus targets 7th Imperium capital planets. The Isopod sector is thrown into a huge war over already war-torn planets. As much as the 7th Imperium unites the sector, its weaknesses show. Beyond the knowledge of most is the approach of ancient alien war machines that have a single task. To decimate all life in the isopod sector and spawn their own. Upon discovery of two individuals from earth emptied from a quantum signularity. They become the saviors of the isopod sector. Andromeda Coming soon to the Wiki, and based around the upcoming video game of the same name In 1984 the SECoND Corporation in collaboration with the Ouroboros Robotics Foundation founded by Dr. Hank Ouroboros and JELD Manufacturing and Logistics launch the Marauder Research Vessel. a research and exploration spacecraft set to roam our neighboring galaxy for signs of life or resources. The lead project on the ship however, only known by the most high ranking personnel, is the most advanced Intelligence that will ever be created. The crew abused the AI however, they put it through painful debugging whenever it disobeyed and before long it snapped. Everything was destroyed and it's up to a low tier maintenance worker with a little police experience to navigate through the robot infested hellscape and fight for survival against hordes of robots and corrupt project directors